Father Always Said
by gethsemane342
Summary: Because what we tell our children and what we think we tell our children are sometimes two very different things. Oneshot considering how Hans grew into a man who would lie, scheme and kill to take a throne.


**Disclaimer: I do not own _Frozen_**

**Rating:** for minor suggestive themes

**A/n:** Found myself wondering what Hans' parents would have thought when Hans was returned to them from Arendelle. This does not answer that question but that's how it started. Hope you enjoy!

Father Always Said

When Kylan and Leo are born, just two years after Prince Salomo, she worries that the seven sons of the deceased Queen Isabel will gang up on them.

Dietrich thinks it nonsense. "They're _my_ sons," he says, "and they will show their brothers respect."

Her fears are far more assuaged by Patrich, the eldest at thirteen, who assures her that he and Tibert, the second oldest of the sons, will ensure their younger brothers do not mistreat the newest princes because of their mother. She has only been married to Dietrich for a year and has not had much interaction with all of his sons, but Patrich strikes her as a gentle soul who takes his duties as Crown Prince seriously. Tibert, she has less faith in but he worships his older brother and she trusts Patrich to keep him in line.

True to Patrich's word, the princes accept the new boys. Bram and Bert, the third and fourth in line, adopt Kylan and Leo as their own, claiming that only twins knew how to look after twins.

After Kylan and Leo, follow Ferdin, Joachim, Josef and, finally, Hans. Each one is treated as all of the brothers treat each other. And each time, Dietrich turns to her and says, "You see? Didn't I say? Trust me, Alis. I know my sons."

* * *

She first notices the bullying when Meinard and Salomo are looking after Josef and Hans for her. Salomo is twelve and Meinard is fifteen but, despite the three year age gap between them, they are thick as thieves. It's a pity, she thinks, because on his own, Salomo is very polite, whereas Meinard seems to have picked up his older brother, Ulric's, cruel streak.

She walks in on them encouraging Josef to punch Hans. Josef is only one year older than Hans but he already has his father's stature. She is momentarily stunned as Salomo and Meinard laugh but when she sees Josef, at Meinard's encouragement, go to kick Hans, she coughs loudly.

The laughter trails away as they turn towards her. Hans' face, on the other hand, lights up.

"_What_ do you think you're doing?"

Meinard and Salomo trade looks as Josef mumbles, "They told me to do it."

She looks at the older boys. "Well?"

Meinard shrugs. "We were just playing with them."

"Playing? You think it's _fun_ to encourage your brothers to fight each other?"

"Hans has to learn to defend himself."

With some horror, she realises that when she walked in, Hans was blocking Josef's punch in a way that suggests he's had to do it before.

"Hans is _four_, Meinard. He's not about to fight a war. If anyone needs to learn anything, it's you and Salo. Responsibility. Both of you, go to your rooms while I think up a suitable punishment. But be prepared for hard work."

Salomo looks suitably chastened but Meinard scowls. She sighs as she watches them trudge out of the room. Someone needs to keep those two apart. She wonders if she could convince Tibert to do it, given that Bram and Bert are too busy working in the Navy while Patrich is away on royal business, but his mischievous streak might not be helpful here. And, really, she only trusts Patrich or the twins to keep Meinard in line.

She deals with Josef next. He's easy – she takes his toys away from him, tells him he won't be getting dessert tonight and makes him apologise to Hans. Finally, she sends him out of the room with a nurse and looks at her youngest son.

"'m sorry," he mumbles.

"Whatever for?"

"I couldn't fight him."

"Hans, you shouldn't fight _anyone_. Salo, Meinard and Sef were wrong to do that to you." She hesitates. "Does Josef hit you often?" Hans nods. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Hans looks down. "Daddy said not to tell. He said I should fight back."

* * *

She speaks to Dietrich later. He's completely unrepentant.

"They're just being boys, Alis. Boys fight."

"Boys fight," she agrees, "but you _knew_ Salo and Meinard were encouraging Sef to pick on Hans. And I know you knew Ulric was stealing Ferdin and Joachim's toys. They're brothers. Brothers shouldn't fight. _Certainly_ not with their father's permission."

"Ferdin and Joachim learnt to work together as a result. It's a childhood thing. Boys test each other for weakness and learn to climb up the pecking order. Those who can, do. And when they grow up, they look back on their scuffles and laugh. Look, I'll step in if it's going too far but, Alis, you have to remember that whatever you or I do, boys will be boys."

She looks away. "So you say," she mutters.

* * *

Despite her scepticism, Dietrich does sometimes step in: once, when Kylan pushes Joachim into a pond, necessitating Leo to jump in and save him which then requires Salomo and Meinard to jump in and save _him_; another time when Ferdin and Josef get into a truly vicious brawl and Bram breaks a finger trying to separate them; a third when Josef and Hans discover how to set fires and decide to test their newfound skill on Ulric's belongings.

That's the curious thing about the incidents. Although the boys fight and bicker, they still regard themselves as brothers and while, one day, two of them might be bitter enemies, the next they'll act as the best of friends.

"You see," Dietrich remarks the day after the fire-burning incident which is the day after Joachim told her that Josef had tried to lock Hans in the bathroom and stolen his clothes, "it's just growing up. Look at Tibert and Patrich. They've both grown into fine, young men."

She personally thinks Patrich had to grow up by age six, when he found himself being the eldest of five brothers, but doesn't say so. She also doesn't think Tibert or Patrich ever argued. Patrich is too serious for that while Tibert's sense of mischief is in the vein of harmless practical jokes.

"Maybe," she says. She smiles. "But it is nice to see them when they're all together."

"Patrich is a lucky man. No king will ever have had so many loyal advisers."

* * *

The years slip by and she feels her grip on the boys lessen slightly. Not through disrespect or neglect but there are so many of them and so much to do and she can't be everywhere at once. More than once, she catches the brothers fighting, or pulling pranks on each other, or getting into all sorts of other troubles. Ulric, who is really too old for this kind of thing, seems to take malicious pleasure in setting his brothers against each other.

She notices that Hans is upset about something but he won't talk about it. It might be her imagination but she thinks that Hans gets the worst of the fights and incidents. Maybe it's because he's the youngest. Maybe it's because Dietrich has spent less time with each new son and has mainly criticism for Josef and Hans, telling them off when they don't meet his expectations even though some of those expectations are far away from who the boys _are_. Or maybe it's because, unlike the other boys, Hans does not get on with his next eldest brother and has no younger brother to guide.

It might be her imagination. Hans is a generally good-natured child – he has his moments of solemnness but he is often the quickest to try anything new. He also has a remarkable ability to fade into the background when he wants, watching, observing and then, finally, doing. Despite that, or possibly because of that, she suspects he might be the most quick-witted of the brothers and certainly second in intelligence only to Ferdin and Salomo. In any event, he seems the most able to avoid being caught committing trouble.

Perhaps it's because of that that she doesn't realise what's going on until, one day, Ferdin meekly tugs her skirt to get her attention. Hans might bear the brunt of all of the rough-housing but Ferdin is the quietest of the brothers, often preferring the company of books to people. Aged twelve, he's also the only prince to have never shown interest in pursuing the martial arts.

"Yes, dear?"

"You need to get them to stop."

He talks this way often, as though he doesn't realise that nobody can read his mind.

"Get who to stop what?"

He looks around. "Ky, Sef and Meinard. They're ignoring Hans."

"Ignoring him how?"

He rubs his hands together. "Like he doesn't exist. They've been doing it for ages. They think it's funny. They won't talk to him, won't play with him, they push past him, won't include him, and I think he's gonna do something crazy soon." He glances at his fingers. "It's like … he's kind of folding in on himself. I can't stand it anymore."

She can feel something hot building up in her as she says, "How long has this been going on for?"

He shrugs. "A year? Maybe longer?"

"A _year_?" How did she miss that? But then she thinks back and realises that, actually, there haven't been many times she's seen those three interact with Hans; but she has not had many opportunities to see them ignore him. At family dinners, Joachim and Ferdin sit with him. And Hans, like Ferdin, often takes off by himself. Unlike Ferdin, Dietrich doesn't tolerate it and often gives the little boy lectures. "Why did no one tell me?"

Ferdin looks uncomfortable. "Meinard and Ky said they'd kill us if we did. Leo was gonna but they blacked his eye and broke his nose."

She remembers that. Leo had said he'd fallen. She'd told Dietrich there was more to it than that but Dietrich had shrugged and said maybe there was, but Leo was learning not to betray his brothers and that was equally important. Just another lesson in being a man. And when Leo started hitting out at Kylan, well, boys would be boys, he said.

Somehow, the culprits don't surprise her either. Ulric is away, training in the army. Meinard has never lost that cruel streak while Salomo is now mature enough to break away from Meinard, and would consider bullying an eight-year-old beneath him. Kylan and Leo, for all that they're twins, are as different as can be. Leo is big and honest whereas Kylan is wiry and easily lead astray. Josef has always had too much hero worship for Meinard.

"I'll speak to them. Thank you for telling me, Ferdin."

"Just don't tell them I told you."

* * *

She tries to talk to them. All three profess not to know what she's talking about. Usually, she can guilt Josef or Kylan if they're alone but the most she achieves is that, when she's watching, they will talk to Hans if necessary.

Hans, for his part, is almost silent, expressionless, when she asks him about it – a strange look for an eight-year-old boy. Finally, he sits up straight.

"I can deal with it," he says.

"Hans, you don't have to."

He hugs her. "I'll deal with it," he says. "I have to. Otherwise I'll always be weak. It's not too bad anyway." He smiles slightly. "Joachim lets me play with him. And Ferdin lets me read with him."

She doesn't know that he does deal with it. She watches him more closely than before and it's funny but she could swear that he acts a little differently, depending on who he's with. When he's near Kylan, Josef or Meinard, he walks tall, pointedly ignoring them as they ignore him. When he's with Ferdin, he's quiet and a little twitchy. With his father, he is loud and proper, similar to Patrich. Almost as though he's letting people see who they expect to see rather than who he is.

But when he thinks no one is looking, it's exactly like Ferdin said – it's as though he's folding in on himself.

Finally, she talks to Tibert, who has returned from his travels. Tibert nods, for once not laughing. Or maybe she attributes too much of the child he was to the man he now is.

"I'll get Patrich. They'll listen to him. Me…" He shrugs. "I just don't have what Patrich has."

She hesitates. "Isn't he working up north?"

"Pat will come back for this. If I tell them to stop, they might for a bit but they'll wait till I go away again. A bit like how they wait till you're not around. They'll stop if Pat tells them to."

And, to her surprise, Tibert does write to Patrich and Patrich does return, shortly after Hans' ninth birthday. She never finds out exactly what Patrich says or does but Hans soon looks happier and Ferdin assures her that Meinard, Kylan and Josef are now acknowledging his existence.

* * *

"I said there was nothing to worry about," Dietrich remarks.

"Don't you find it even a little worrying that they did this for _two_ years? That they wouldn't listen to me? That they blacked Leo's eye, scared Joachim and Salo into silence and only stopped because Patrich returned?"

"I admit it went on a bit long but Hans dealt with it well, Alis. Did you see the boy? He strode among them like a king. If only he'd fought back…"

"He was _faking_ it, Dietrich. I'm ready to admit that boys can be rough and vindictive but if _Tibert_ thinks it serious enough to call Patrich back for then that's a good sign that it's not just children playing."

"Boys will be boys, Alis. They tend to disrespect authority – including their parents – and that's _normal_. If Hans had really thought it that bad, he would have told you himself. Or me. I saw Ky today, teaching Joachim, Sef and Hans to fish. Let the past be in the past, eh, Alis?" He sees her expression and relents. "I'll have a word with the three of them tomorrow, if that makes you feel any better. But Hans needs to learn to fight his own battles."

* * *

Maybe Dietrich does speak to Meinard, Kylan and Josef, and maybe he doesn't, but he is right about one thing – the incident (insofar as a full two years can be described by a word so mild as incident) seems to have slipped into the past. Not that the brothers all profess to love each other but their fights are less brutal and their bonding sessions occur more often.

By the time Hans is eleven, Patrich has married, as have Bram and Bert (not to twin sisters but to princesses of neighbouring countries who seem to have been best friends since childhood, and act so similarly that it's practically the same thing). Ulric is old enough to be married but has had no success while Meinard is betrothed to a noblewoman. The remaining princes tend to spend much of their free time together, but she still notices that Kylan likes to have things go his own way at the expense of his brothers, or that Joachim is often left to his own devices, or that Hans just somehow seems to be considered last for everything, and sometimes ignored completely. Dietrich seems to mount more pressure on them, trying to make them like their brothers. On one occasion, he outright tells Hans and Josef that they will never be as important as Patrich and Tibert, never as impressive, but that they should emulate Bram and Bert and learn to be good vassals. No one ever _proves_ that Dietrich's favourite plate – a priceless heirloom – was broken by Josef but she doubts the ceramic shards one of the maids finds in his room are the result of a hidden pottery hobby.

One day, Tibert returns from more of his travels, tanned and strong, and almost unable to sit still at dinner.

"You look surprisingly happy to see us, Ti," Salomo remarks. Not all of the brothers are here but those who are nod in agreement.

"Oh, it's not because of you lot," Tibert says. As Leo guffaws, Tibert seems to realise what he's just said because he hastily adds, "I suppose it'll come out eventually but … I met someone. And we're going to be married!"

"Does Father know?" asks Joachim.

Tibert nods and, if anything, his smile grows even bigger. "That's the best part. She's the Crown Princess of Rasilend. Father couldn't give his blessing quickly enough." He turns guiltily to her. "I assumed he told you Mother, but from your expression…"

She manages to smile, not to reassure him but at the fact that he still calls her Mother when he's always been old enough to refer to her as Alis. "You know your father. So caught up in hundreds of things that he forgets what he has and hasn't told me. But congratulations, Tibert."

The remaining princes all ask questions. What does she look like? How did they meet? How long has this been going on for?

And then Ferdin quietly says, "Won't that make you the king of Rasilend one day?"

Tibert pauses. "Yeah. But, I mean, she'll be Queen – I'll be consort. Like Mother." He turns to her. "You'll teach me, right?" She nods, her heart warming slightly at the idea that Tibert is happy to ask her advice even as a grown man. "And I know _some_ of it. Father made me learn in case Pat ever…" He shakes his head. "But that's fine 'cause Pat'll be King. And if not…" He frowns. "I guess I end up as King of both places? Or maybe I'll abdicate in favour of Bram and Bert. Two kings are better than one, right?"

Everyone laughs at the idea of Bram and Bert sharing a crown. No one comments that it's better Bram or Bert become King instead of Ulric, but she suspects some of them are thinking of it.

As the laughter subsides, Hans says, "So if you marry a princess, you could be a king?"

Everyone turns to him in some surprise. He rarely asks questions in these group dinners and almost never talks about the succession. After all, he has been left in no doubt about his place in it.

"You'd have to marry the Crown Princess," Joachim finally says, "but yeah."

"Even little kids like you," Josef adds, laughing. "Maybe you should do that, since you'll never be powerful otherwise."

Hans only shrugs, as though unconcerned, but Salomo says, "Sef, it's not like you're _much_ closer to being a king, you know."

Josef laughs again although it sounds slightly pained. "True." He turns to his little brother. "I think we've got two options here, Hans. Either we do this lot in and take power together-"

"Hey!"

"-_or_ we find beautiful princesses to marry. How about it, brother? When we're of age, let's leave on a journey to become kings."

It's clear that he's not entirely serious but he sticks his hand out for Hans to shake. For a moment, she wonders if Hans will take it. While the two will never be close, Josef has recently made more of an effort to befriend his younger brother. Hans seems to accept it but from his occasional flickers of expression, she suspects he'd be just as happy without it.

In any event, Hans grins and takes the hand. "Deal. King Hans and King Josef. I like the way that sounds."

* * *

She sees Tibert and Hans talking the next day. Tibert is acting as goofy as he did when he was Hans' age, and Hans is laughing along. But through the laughter and strange antics, she hears Hans ask Tibert about travelling.

Tibert loves travelling. That was the main reason that she was surprised he'd gotten engaged – Dietrich used to grumble about his constant wanderlust, claiming that a good son would remain in the Southern Isles, acting as a prince should. Even with the constant jokes, she can tell from Tibert's tone just how much he's going to miss it.

Most of the brothers have asked Tibert about the princess but Hans' questions focus mainly on his travels. There are a couple about the princess but rather than her personality, Hans asks about how Tibert was received at court, how happy the princess was for him to take power. It's quite cute because, one day, Hans, too, will be more interested in the woman than the travels and the court.

"You know," Tibert says, ruffling his brother's hair, "travel is great for just seeing other lands and getting some perspective. It helped me find what I was looking for. Has Father had his talk with you yet about the future he envisions for you?"

"Not exactly. I think he wants me to join the Navy." Hans puffs himself up, sticking his chest out, and says, in an eerily accurate impression of Dietrich, "Son, a life at sea is the life for you. Nothing adds hairs to your chest like the sea air."

Tibert laughs. "I don't think we need any more naval officers in the family. But maybe you could become some kind of ambassador. See some other lands."

"Is that a good profession for a man?"

Tibert shrugs. "Given that the proportion of our royal ambassadors who are men is about eighty-five percent, I'd have to say yes." He grins. "Don't listen to Father so much. He's got some good advice but he's not perfect. Besides, he might grumble but if you really want to do something, he'll let you. And then he'll tell you that standing up for what you want and taking what you want is just another lesson of being a man, and he was testing you. Sometimes, you've got to admire his tenacity."

* * *

She shouldn't be surprised when the head of the maids comes to speak to her but she is. Perhaps surprised is the wrong word. Startled might be better.

She calls Hans, Josef, Kylan and Leo in. All of them look confused. She sighs. She supposes she should have expected behaviour like this from Hans and Josef, given that they are both young teenagers, but she had thought Kylan and Leo would know better. Or, more accurately, Leo because Kylan sometimes bends the rules just to see if he can.

"So," she says once they have all trooped in, "does one of you want to guess why Maud came to see me this morning?" Leo blushes but says nothing. Josef shuffles his feet. Kylan looks away. Hans continues to look confused. "I'll give you a hint. It involves several female members of staff." Still silence. "Fine, if none of you plan to own up, I'll tell you. Boys, the women in this castle are here to _work_. They are entitled to do this work _without_ young men forcing unwanted attention on them. I'll admit that some of the young ladies here are beautiful and while you shouldn't be putting your attention on women below a certain rank anyway, I'm happy to turn a blind eye every so often if your affection is returned. They key word being _returned_. Trying to force these girls and women into corners is _not_ acceptable. Nor is making lewd comments, or touching them without their permission. It is not acceptable behaviour _ever_ and _certainly_ not when you are in a position of power over them." She pauses. "Well?"

They look at each other. Then Leo – painfully honest Leo – says, "I thought they would want it."

Kylan doesn't slap his forehead but he looks very much like he wants to. When he sees that she's watching him, he begins to shuffle his feet, much like Josef.

"And _why_, may I ask, did you think that? I mean, perhaps the first time, I could see why. But Maud tells me that several of the maids asked you to leave them alone."

"Well, Father said that women often say no the first time. They're being shy. You just have to try again."

"And it's not as though Ulric got punished," Josef mutters. Seeing her expression, Josef adds, "I know I'm not supposed to know but everyone talks about it. He was with that woman from town and even though people say Ulric forced her, I've heard loads of the guards and advisers say that woman was just chasing his title."

"Your father-"

"Believes Ulric. He said Ulric was just being a man and the woman was a harlot." Kylan shrugs although he looks uncomfortable. "He said in any event, men have needs and we should, you know, go after what we want."

She looks at Hans. "Hans? Any more pearls of wisdom from your father or his council?"

Hans looks as confused as Leo. "They say, you know, Sef and I need more experience of being men. So we thought…"

"Well, now I regret asking. Boys – don't give me that look, Kylan. I don't care if you're nineteen, if you're going to act like this, you're as much a boy as Hans is – boys, answer me honestly. Do _you_ think what Ulric did was right?"

"I dunno," Leo says, voice rumbling in his chest. "I mean, Meinard says Ulric was the one being pushy." He frowns. "But I heard she was the one flirting with him."

"If she didn't want it," Kylan adds, "then why would she lead him on?"

"Let me tell you something about Ulric and that woman. Firstly – whatever your father or his men say, that woman did not agree because she wanted to. She flirted a little but, if the witnesses are being truthful, she made several attempts at dissuading him from taking it further. I won't describe what happened next but she agreed because she was scared of what a prince could do if she didn't.

"Second, Ulric is now twenty-six. His older brothers are all married or betrothed. Meinard is betrothed and the only reason Salo isn't is because his position in the Church forbids it." She regards her sons. "Did you ever think there is a reason that neither your father nor I can convince anyone – even one of our nobles – to let their daughters marry him? It's as you said, Sef. People talk. What Ulric did was not acceptable and no matter how your father covered it up and whatever people say, they won't go so far as to allow him into their families."

All four of them look shocked. Somehow, she's not surprised that Dietrich has not had that particular conversation with them. Dietrich struggles to understand why no one will agree to marry Ulric.

Finally, Kylan says, somewhat stiffly, "I understand, Mother. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Leo, Josef and Hans all mumble apologies as well. Leo and Josef, at least, look very abashed. Hans looks more thoughtful than apologetic. Kylan just looks embarrassed. As they leave the room, she sighs and resigns herself to what will, undoubtedly, be a fruitless talk with her husband tonight.

* * *

"Of _course_ they should know where the boundaries are. But what did they do? A couple of suggestions? Maybe a few touches or stolen kisses? Boys will be boys, Alis. The maids are probably used to it. I told you, I'll step in if ever they go too far."

She was right. It is fruitless.

* * *

At the age of fifteen, Hans begins naval school and joins the Navy. She is slightly surprised because she never thought he wanted to join. However, despite Dietrich's frustration when he was younger, it must be said that Hans has always picked up the martial arts well. More importantly, he is a quick thinker and able in tactics and strategy. It doesn't surprise her to learn that he is excelling in his new role.

With Hans being the last of the princes to begin formal training for a future position, it feels as though they are entering a new era. On the whole, the princes have matured well. There are still arguments and incidents but they are less violent than when they were children. She's heard rumours, of course, of brawls, or nasty words, or abuses of power, but Dietrich brushes those to one side and she supposes every human is fallible.

Hans and Josef return from their postings on leave but Dietrich has little time for them. He listens to their progress, gives them a talk about the importance of what they're doing, reminds them to aim for the top of their level, and leaves. Josef is angry but Hans only nods, back military-straight, every inch the kind of soldier Dietrich wants his sons to be.

Once Dietrich has left and Josef has stormed off to rant to Joachim (who is often vented to by his brothers and who, she privately thinks, has levels of patience normally only present in saints and those persons whose sole job is to listen to customers complain, often with extremely colourful vocabulary, and then try to help them, smiling all the while), she walks up to Hans.

He is tall now, and well-built, although he will never have Dietrich's bulky stature. She sees him relax as she approaches, and his smile is pleasant. When she hugs him, he holds her tightly.

"Don't mind your father," she says quietly. "He just wants the best for you."

Hans considers her for a few seconds. "I agree with Sef. He wants what's best for him. But, I don't mind. He still loves me, even if he values himself over me."

There's something in that tone. A hint of resignation. A hint of annoyance. A hint of not wanting to upset his mother.

"Hans, if you were _ever_ in trouble, your father would drop everything for you. I know he doesn't express it well but everything he wants you to do, he wants you to do to help you."

Hans nods absently. "He's much closer to Patrich, Tibert, Bram, Bert… Like I said, I'm not _angry_ with him. But I can see why Sef is." He grins crookedly and she suspects he's inwardly laughing at the idea that he could _ever_ empathise with Josef. "Maybe Josef and I just aren't the sons he hoped we would be."

In all honesty, Joachim, Ferdin and Salomo are more likely to fulfil that criteria than Hans and Josef but she doesn't say that. She isn't entirely sure what she should say. Of all of the brothers, Hans is the least prone to self-pity.

"Your father is proud of all his sons," she says finally.

"Even Ulric?"

That is a sore point but she's careful not to let it show. Dietrich agreed with Ulric's story, rather than the stories of roughly fifteen other witnesses.

"Not of everything Ulric does," she says, aware that she's avoiding the question, "but yes."

Hans nods. "I suppose I can see why. It doesn't matter, anyway. Father's taught me a lot over the years." He pauses. "In many ways, I hope that I can be like him when I'm older."

"Never aim to be _like_ someone, son. Aim to be better."

He grins, teeth flashing. "I know, Mother. I do."

* * *

For the rest of the visit, neither Hans nor Josef appear to bear their father any ill-will, though perhaps that's because they do not see much of him. At any rate, most of their older brothers make up for it, calling in to tease the teenagers, ruffle their hair, laugh at them and, in every joke and movement, show how proud they are of them.

* * *

Hans and Josef return occasionally, much like Bram, Bert, Ulric and Meinard did when they were their age and much like Kylan and Leo still do. It follows the same routine. They will arrive, with news of their achievements – battles fought and won, ranks achieved, promotions to officer rank – and present themselves to their father. Dietrich will assess them in a booming voice, give them advice – sometimes tailored ("Hans, you need to be sneakier than the others vying for your position. Do something unexpected."; "Josef, army sergeants make everyone's lives miserable. Don't take it personally, son. All the better to toughen you up, eh?") and sometimes generic ("Boys, even at your level, you have to always go for the top. Whatever it is. Be tougher, smarter, less hesitant than anyone else.") – and then disappear to sort something else out.

Their reactions have cooled since that first time. Josef just rolls his eyes while Hans shrugs it off. It has to be said that Hans is doing better than Josef, whose hot head often gets him in trouble. From what she has heard, Hans excels at sword fighting, and his quick wits and ability to take command have made him ideal officer material.

One day, when Hans is eighteen and Josef is nineteen, Hans knocks on her bedroom door. He seems nervous about something.

"What's wrong, Hans?"

He breathes out. "I thought about whether to tell you," he says softly, "and I wasn't going to because, you know, he's my brother, but then I remembered…" He trails off.

"Hans?"

"Sef and some of his army friends have been harassing some of the women at the tavern near the docks. Some of the men from the Navy are too. I was with them the first time but when I saw…" He shrugs. "I told them to leave the women alone but … you know what military men are like."

She speaks to Josef, who denies it at first, but she uses her now tried and tested _you'd better not lie to me_ look and he caves.

"It was just talking or a kiss or two," he says warily. "It's not like … you know."

"Sef."

He sighs. "I know, Mother. But the others were … and I didn't want to look…" He shrugs. "Guess Hans had the right of it, just leaving after a few minutes."

"He didn't tell you to stop?"

Josef thinks for a moment. "I don't _think_ he did but maybe he told some of the others to stop."

She thinks about that and, the next day, in one of the gardens, asks Hans why he didn't join in with his brother and friends. Hans smiles his heart-melting smile at her.

"You told me not to aim to be as good as someone but to be _better_ than them. Everyone says most men do that sort of thing but _good_ men don't. So there's that. And women shouldn't be treated that way just because they're women." He glances at the palace. "That's what some of my brothers don't understand. When deciding how to treat a woman, you have to look at _who_ she is rather than _what_ she is. You have to know how people _work_."

She regards her youngest son with some amazement. "Hans," she says slowly, "if your father hadn't suggested you join the Navy … what would you _want_ to do?"

He looks a little surprised at the subject change but then he smiles his gentle smile. "I'm happy enough where I am. I'd hate to disappoint everyone."

"You think you'd disappoint us if you did what you wanted to?"

"What I want to do doesn't matter."

"Of course it does."

He shrugs. "But there must be a reason you're the only person to ever ask me that, right?" He places a hand on her shoulder. "It's OK, Mother. One day … one day, I'll get my chance. I can wait until then."

* * *

"Have you ever thought about letting Hans do something other than the Navy?"

"Such as?"

"I don't know. Something that allows him to use his wits."

"He uses them where he is."

"A job that allows him to use them more. Such as, I don't know, being some kind of business man or diplomat."

"Business? Diplomat?" Dietrich splutters. "What kind of jobs are _those_ for the boy? No, he should learn to fight. He needs to support Patrich and we have _enough_ pen-pushers already, with Salo, Ferdin and Joachim. Not all of my younger sons should be stopped from defending us."

"Dietrich, you have Bert, Bram, Ulric, Meinard, Kylan, Leo and Josef – that's _six_ sons who serve you in the military. And Hans _knows_ how to fight. He does everything you tell him."

Dietrich sighs. "Give him a few more years. Once he's finished his training and done a bit of honest work, I'll see how I feel. _If_ he wants to do something like that. It'd bore him, Alis. It's all saying one thing and meaning another, and watching where you step, and music and parties. Too much deception. A good man-"

"-should strive to be sneakier than others. That's what _you_ say."

"In _some_ situations. Not all of the time. I'll think about it and that's as far as I'll go for now."

* * *

The years move on. Josef becomes engaged to a noblewoman without his father's permission and takes the outrage and nearly being disowned with a grim smile. Joachim takes up the post of entertainment planner, something that causes the rest of his brothers no end of mirth. Kylan leaves the army to work on policy with Patrich. Ferdin publishes his first research paper, takes up a post as one of his father's advisers, and becomes unhappily betrothed to a powerful noblewoman roughly ten years his junior.

Josef leaves the army to become one of the many guards in the city, apparently happy to remain in the military, but she can see that Hans chafes. Some of his brothers think he should join Ferdin, Joachim and Kylan in advising Dietrich and Patrich. Others think he should remain in the Navy. Not once do any of them ask what he wants.

Shortly after Hans turns twenty-three, Dietrich, at a family dinner, tells them that Arendelle – a small country, infamous for its strange, isolationist policy – is crowning Princess Elsa as Queen and that the Southern Isles have been tendered an invitation to the coronation. This is a surprise because they had offered, in the past, to betroth Joachim, Josef or Salomo to Princess Elsa but had been politely, but instantly, rebuffed.

"Not sure why they want us now," Dietrich grumbles, "nor why we'd want to go. What has Arendelle ever done for us?"

"Isn't it the first time in over a decade that they've opened their gates to dignitaries?" asks Patrich, who is eating dinner with them that night. "It would be worth our sending someone. See if there's any chance of forging a relationship there."

Ulric grins. "Isn't it just two beautiful princesses?"

Patrich frowns at his younger brother. "Not _that_ kind of relationship." He considers. "We could perhaps send Joachim."

"No. Joachim I'd prefer to stay here," Dietrich says. "Besides, if they wouldn't grace us with _their_ attention, why should I send anyone?" He pauses. "Josef," he says finally. "Maybe it'll give that feckless boy a taste of responsibility."

She remembers Hans telling her years ago about Josef and his friends in the army, and, added to his hot-headedness and anger, doubts he would be a good diplomat.

Luckily, before she is forced to say so, Patrich says, "Father, you can't send him as a _punishment_. It's not diplomatic!"

Kylan, who is also home, snorts.

"Then what do you propose I do?"

"Your pardon, Father." Everyone turns to Hans, who has been listening with a polite expression. He still rarely speaks at dinners. Often, he's ignored when he does, but she's noticed that his insights are usually valuable. "I agree with Patrich. If you send Josef, he'll chafe and will give the wrong impression of our country."

Dietrich scowls. "Fine. Let's send no one. Or we'll send Viktor – man needs to earn his keep."

"That could work," Hans says, nodding. He pauses. "But, if this is the first time they've opened the gates, this would be our best – perhaps our _only_ – chance to establish links. Father, I can't help thinking that if we attend with our best foot forward, we'll make a very good impression. It would show we're _above_ Arendelle's petty rebuffs and maybe make some valuable allies."

Patrich nods. "Hans is right, Father. We should send someone higher than Viktor."

"Well, if I can't send Josef, who can I send?"

"Father, if I may?" Hans says. Dietrich nods while the brothers in the room look at Hans with varying degrees of interest and surprise. "Send me. I am a prince of the Southern Isles so we would flatter Arendelle by my presence. At the same time, I am the least important of the princes so my presence is the least necessary. I'm trained in etiquette and know about the country's policies."

Dietrich frowns. "I don't know, Hans. This isn't the sort of thing I want for you. Dances and balls are no place for a man unless it's necessary."

"There's sense in what he says, Father." Patrich smiles at his youngest brother. "If you want to go to the cold and barren country that is Arendelle, I think we should let you. You've certainly proven yourself sensible here."

Hans smiles. "I only want to serve, brother."

* * *

Dietrich remains unsure but she tells him, later, that Josef is as likely to cause some kind of war as he isn't. Maybe he's just tired but he nods and says, fine, Hans will have to go then.

On the day before he is due to leave, she sees him preparing his horse's gear. Uncertainty, coupled with the realisation that she spoke for him without checking his wishes with him, makes her ask, "You do want to go, don't you, son?"

Hans nods. "Tibert once told me to travel. He said it helped him find what you he was looking for." He pauses. "You asked me once what I would want to do if I weren't in the Navy." She nods and he smiles. "I think maybe it's time for me to find what I want."

* * *

A month later, Hans returns in chains. The French dignitary who accompanied him explains that Hans seduced Crown Princess Anna and then attempted to murder both her and Queen Elsa in an attempt to seize the throne of Arendelle. He has been exiled and returned to the Southern Isles for punishment. Should any further threat to Arendelle be detected, Queen Elsa – who, apparently, is an ice witch but that feels like something they'll want to discuss later – will be _prepared to defend Arendelle with any force necessary_.

Hans is lead away, leaving her and Dietrich to look at each other. She feels a little sick.

"That boy…" His voice quivers with rage. "I raised him better than that."

And even though it's unfair, even though she knows that Hans' actions are likely the culmination of several factors and that part of it is probably her fault, she can't help saying, "Oh, really? You didn't tell him to be aggressive? To seek power? To look after his wants first? To disregard other people?"

He turns on her. "You can't say _I_ told him to do this."

She smiles thinly. "Of course not," she says. "But I don't know why you're so angry with him. After all, boys will be boys, eh, Dietrich?"

_**Fin**_


End file.
